Crumbly Sweet Bread Delights
by Noir Productions
Summary: Alixia Cousland gives Sten a gift that shocks even him.


Crumbly Sweet Bread Delights

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

(Author's Note: Because this was too cute in my head not to write. I hope you like.)

I still remember the evening Sten told me of his battle with the darkspawn. I had asked him if he liked anything of my beloved Ferelden, and he replied of cookies. Of all the things in the world, that was the last I expected to come out of his mouth. A man who stands so strong and unyielding, wishes for cookies to be in his homeland. A man who would sooner pound Alistair into a sludgy substance, had a bit of a sweet tooth. I must indulge. When we went to Denerim to find Brother Genetivi, I stopped upon a vending that was selling baked goods. I had some spare coin and the cookies smelled divine. I know that Sten wasn't going to expect them and sometimes I liked to give gifts to my companions. It kept the morale up and it was something that was needed to win a war. I purchased the baked goods and stowed them away in my pack until we returned to camp.

Upon arriving, and wondered when a good time would be to present the gift to my stoic friend. The rest of my companions didn't get along with Sten all that well, but I did quite well. I knew things about him that they couldn't possibly know. He confided in me, which had been shocking to say the least. Now, he trusted me and I trusted him. It was a good bond, a great friendship, and I hope that when this is all over that it would not end.

Soon, everyone was beginning to settle down for the evening and try and get some sleep. Wynne had made a decent dinner for us, but I believe that desert was in order. I pulled my white blonde hair from the tie holding it together and it all fell around my shoulders. Alistair rested his head against my shoulder, smelling it gently. Oh he was ever so sweet. I kissed him gently before rising to my feet, holding the bag in my hand. He gave me a confused look as he stopped me/

"Where are you going?" He asked softly and I turned back to him, giving him a gentle smile before raising a finger to signify I'd return in a minute. He nodded before sitting back against his bedroll and looking back to the fire. I moved over to the qunari soldier, dressed down for bed. He was still dressed in his armor and I wondered at that moment, did he ever sleep? However, he was sitting with his back to the fire before I approached. I moved down to my knees beside him and set the bag in my lap. He turned to me, his eyes dark as he acknowledged my presence.

"You called, kadan?" He spoke, his eyes looking to the bag out of curiosity before returning them back to me. I offered a gentle smile as I shrugged my shoulders. I curled my legs underneath my slender frame, my hands going to the bag.

"I wanted to give you something." I said with that devilish, sweet voice of mine. Alistair affectionately said my voice was borderline childish, but in seductive way. He stumbled over his words, often saying the wrong thing even if he didn't mean to. That bumbling awkward young man. I opened the bag and allowed the aroma of the cookies to escape. I could tell Sten could smell them as his eyes moved right back to the bag, widening a bit. I took a cookie out for myself before presenting the bag to him.

"Cookies?" He questioned and I just gave him a sweet, firm nod before eating a cookie myself. He slowly took the bag from me and looked down at it. He then brought it to his face and inhaled the scent of them. I heard him groan slightly before looking back to him with a quick jerk. I just smiled warmly at him before he tried to find the right words to say.

"Kadan, I-" He cut himself off. Then he didn't speak as he started to eat them like a starved child. He had eaten his dinner but I knew that he hadn't had cookies in a long time. I giggled gently as he did so, biting my lower lip at him. I could sense Alistair's gaze on the back of my head, so I tossed a quick glance back at him. The look on his face was positively priceless. He looked like he had just seen a ghost as he watched the qunari devour the cookie treats. I then turned back to Sten as he finished a few before closing the bag swiftly. I looked to him expectantly, hoping he would at least say some kind of thank you like he always did. What happened next was both a shock for our friendship and a shock on my body. I felt hard arms wrap around me in a strong, almost suffocating embrace as Sten held me in his arms. I grunted and looked down at him in shock as he held onto me, my hands going to his shoulder and face. I patted his cheek affectionately before I started to feel a little woozy, but not too much. It had just caught me off guard.

"You're welcome, Sten." I said with a breathless chuckle. However, I then looked to see Alistair advancing on us and I found myself wondering what in the Maker's name he was doing. Then, the much smaller man jumped on Sten's back and started to tug on his collarbone. I couldn't help but laugh at the scenario happening before me.

"Unhand her! Sten! She's turning purple!" Alistair shouted and then finally, Sten flicked Alistair off, knocking my prince to the ground. I couldn't feel too bad for him, he had been acting rather silly. Then, Sten released me from his grasp and a surge of air sped through my lungs. I chuckled at the look on Sten's face as he looked down at the bag again. The rest of our companions looked on in shock in wonder at Sten's reaction to my gift. I stood to my feet, rested my palm against his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked up at me, nodding a bit as he offered what looked like a smile. I couldn't be too sure of that. I then moved over to where Alistair laid on the ground, groaning. I reached down to him, pulling him up to his feet. He held his back a bit before holding my side.

"Sorry, I just, I've never seen him act like that before." He said, laughing a bit as he rubbed his back gently. I just smiled and took his hand in mine. I had no words to say to him as I led him back to our tent. He glanced back at Sten who set the bag down on his bedroll and leaned against it. It felt good to bring a little light to my gentle giant's heart.

Now I just need to find that kitten.


End file.
